Nudity In Progress
by IAmTheUltimateYaoiFanBOO
Summary: "So you're naked?" he asked slowly. Neville blushed, but nodded. Harry wished he didn't find out where Neville was.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for the Normal Tasks In The Buff Challenge. I am really tired of Ron after some how reading several stories where he's an ass so I didn't want to write with him in it sooo... yeah.**

* * *

"I looked them up in the library! They'll sure win us against Slytherin!" Seamus said excitedly.

Normally, Harry would ignore anything Seamus said regarding Quidditch, but no one was there to distract him or take him away from his roommate. Hermione and Ron were being too lovey for his tastes, Ginny was too busy studying, and Neville hadn't been seen since Potions. Of course, Seamus wasn't bad and all, but they didn't really talk besides Quidditch and gossip. Of course, the gossip tree had become sick just like Dean. With Dean in Madam Pomfrey's office, Harry was the only one to talk to.

"I hope so," he mumbled, not entirely into the conversation. Seamus went on about one of the moves animatedly until they got to their dorm. Seamus opened the door slowly, distracted from talking to Harry when,

"What the-" they heard someone say inside say and a crash. Harry and Seamus paused before opening the door fully to see their roommate's bed a mess and the edges of feet poking out next to it.

"Neville?" Seamus called. The shy boy's head popped up over the edge of the bed and he smiled nervously.

"Oh, hey guys." Neville's feet disappeared, but he didn't get up. Harry and Seamus exchanged a look.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. Neville nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just tripped over my blankets. Everything's fine." Obviously, their roommate was lying. Neither boys wanted to move from the doorway just in case something was wrong with the room.

"So, um, what are you doing down there?" Neville shook his head and sighed before standing and covering his, um, lower areas. Harry looked at him in shock, but surprisingly, Seamus wasn't fazed by it.

"So you're naked?" he asked slowly. The fellow Gryffindor blushed, but nodded.

"I was-"

"Nope! Don't want to know!" Harry interrupted. Neville opened his mouth to retaliate. "No!"

"I was just-"

"No."

"Harry, I can-"

"I don't want to know!"

"Yeah, but I want to." Seamus interjected. Harry glared at him before walking out of the room. "I'm leaving in a few seconds, Seamus! Get what you needed and get to the field!" Said boy rolled his eyes before looking back at a beat red Neville.

"Why again?"

"I-I, um, was," he paused, looking around the room, "practicing that Vanishing Spell and my clothes kind of disappeared." Though he wasn't sure he believed him, Seamus took the answer.

"Alright, you should probably keep working on that." he said before grabbing his Quidditch notebook and leaving. He heard the door shut and lock behind him.

_It's a good thing I actually don't know that spell_, Neville thought as he sat down at the edge of his bed.

Neville let out a breath of relief as his boyfriend came from under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Thank Merlin they left before Harry could notice how your foot was poking out from under- Ow!" He looked at the boy who glared at him. He rubbed his bicep that throbbed for a few more seconds. Again, his boyfriend smacked him, this time on his bare chest.

"Ow! What the bloody hell, Draco?" Draco crossed his arms and glared at him. Neville rubbed at his chest and stared at him confused.

"After what you did to me a few minutes ago, you act _shy_!" he exclaimed. The Gryffindor smiled sheepishly and stammered a reply, but Draco held up a hand to silence him.

"You have absolutely no reason to be shy or stutter after that!" Neville looked at him for a moment before pulling him down on the bed and getting on top of him before Draco could react. He smirked at Draco's irritated look.

"True, but you loved it all the same didn't you?" Not one for stuttering for an answer, Draco lied there and glared at him causing his boyfriend to chuckle.

"I thought so. And I know," he said as he pressed kissed against the pale skin of Draco's neck, "that you'd love for me to do it again."

The Slytherin boy, again, didn't reply, but grabbed Neville's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Just as quickly, he pulled away.

"Don't make me hit you again, Longbottom. Hurry up and do it."

With his ego inflated, Neville smirked at him.

"Whatever you say, Malfoy."

* * *

**When I was trying to figure this out, I actually wrote the ending first and it took me asking my sister for help. She's not helpful because she doesn't like Harry Potter and everything she gave me was...I'm not even gonna explain. But yeah, this is the result. Hoped you liked it!**


	2. Why the Cloak?

**Okay, so when writing the first chapter, I realized I didn't really know why Neville and Draco had Harry's cloak so I felt like I should have done that. I also realized this minute that it was like Draco and Neville switched personalities, but I've always felt that Neville would be more bold in his relationship with Draco so, here we go. **

* * *

Neville walked around the corner and saw his boyfriend walking the same he was. A smirk slowly spread across his face as a plan formed in his head. Making sure no one was around, Neville ran up to him and pulled him into a small space between the walls.

"Longbottom, what the hell?!" he shout-whispered. Neville chuckled.

"Hey, babe. Fancy meeting you here, huh?" His boyfriend didn't seem so amused as tried to cross his arms, but couldn't. Neville's tall form had him squished against a wall and he couldn't back up.

"What do you want?" The taller boy looked mock hurt.

"Draco, you're so mean! I can't just steal my boyfriend and snog him senseless for no reason?" he said smirking. Draco glared at him and tried to get away halfheartedly.

"Not when anyone can walk by and see us!" he hissed. Neville rolled his eyes.

"Not when I want to do this?" With that, he grabbed the slender man's hips and began to place hot, open-mouth kisses on his neck. "Or this?" He licked the shell of Draco's ear and pushed up his shirt to feel the soft skin beneath.

"Fuck, Neville." Draco gasped and lifted his arms to pull his head closer. Neville continued his work on the Slytherin and had Draco shivering at his touch before long.

"Merlin, stop. Neville!" Groaning, he pulled away and looked at the state of his boyfriend.

Draco leaned his head back against the stone wall, hair disheveled, breath heavy, and neck supporting a few fresh red marks. Neville couldn't help but feel a sense pride when he saw them. Call him possessive, but he had the hottest guy in school. Even though no one knew this, he still liked marking him.

"Why'd you make me stop?" he whined. "We were having fun." Surprisingly, his boyfriend didn't glare at him like when he did when he was embarrassed. He just kept his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall.

"Shut up, I know, but I actually needed to be somewhere when you grabbed me. So, I need to go." Draco tried to scoot out, but Neville grabbed his hips again.

"Meet me after Potions?" he asked. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "You know I can't go on like this all day, babe. I'd go crazy if I couldn't taste you again." Draco shivered at his words, but cleared his throat and regained his composure.

"Don't say it like that and fine." he mumbled. He knew how his lover felt and if he didn't stop Neville before, they both would have been caught in a very can't-cover-up situation.

Neville smirked. "Good. Meet me at the painting with no name." And with that, he slid out and walked off.

* * *

"You're a sneaky devil, Longbottom." was the first thing Draco said when Neville pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Well, he doesn't use it much nowadays so I just took it." Draco's hand flew to above his heart with an appalled expression on his face. Neville raise an eyebrow confused.

"Neville Longbottom! Theft! My Slytherin ways have tainted you!" He rolled his eyes at Draco's theatrics.

"Well my Gryffindor self is about to go back up to my room by myself and won't be ravishing you." Immediately, Draco cut it out. He's done it before and he'd do it again. Neville wasn't much of a kidder when it came to threats to him.

"Okay, okay. Give it here." he grumbled. Neville pulled the cloak over his head and watched as he slowly disappeared into the background.

"Can you see me?" Neville shook his head.

"Ready?" There was silence. "Draco?"

"Oh, sorry. I nodded."

"Don't forget. Once she asks for the password,"

"I plug my ears. I know, I know." the Slytherin boy finished. "And you'll check if I heard."

Then they started walking to the common room entrance.

Once they got there, the Fat Lady smiled at him. Neville was one of her favorite boys from Gryffindor.

"Hello, my gentle boy. Did you forget the password again?" Neville's face heated up at her words and knew Draco would make a smart remark about it later.

"No, I've remembered it this time." he said remembering the days he'd write down the password then burn it over and over again. He waited a moment before telling her and she allowed him- them - in. Walking up the steps, he checked behind him and saw the ripple of movement that assured him he was still there. Once they got to his room, Neville closed the door behind him.

"Gentle? Really?" he heard as soon as he did. Neville ignored it and sat on the bed, but Draco persisted.

"I mean of all things, gentle? You're never gentle!" Now this, this he couldn't ignore. Neville stood and walked behind his lover to wrap his arms around him. Draco leaned into him.

"I'm gentle if you ask me to be." he whispered into his ear. Draco smirked.

"Yes, but I don't like it when you're gentle," he paused as he turned to look at Neville, "_all_ the time." The taller boy kissed him deeply for a moment before pulling away with a knowing smirk.

"So what exactly do you want me to do, baby?" Draco raised an eyebrow before leaning to whisper in his ear what he wanted, Neville's smirk widening with every word. Draco pulled back and glanced at his lips before looking back up innocently.

"Oh, I can definitely do _all_ of that." He kissed Draco, backing him up onto the bed

* * *

**So this is why the story is T-rated. It almost became M-rated though. So, um, yeah. I just felt I had to put a little extra.**


End file.
